


Promise

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Pepper Potts Feels, Sad Ending, Sad Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: But there are no Guarantees in War.





	Promise

Summary: But there are no Guarantees in War.

\------

He had made her a promise, made them a promise. He had promised to come home, promised to teach Morgan how the Suits work, promising Pepper to make it appropriate for Morgan's age.

He had promised to read Morgan her favorite story before bed, with a tale or two about Captain America and the Avenger.

He had promised.

But there are no guarantees in War.

She'd always known, known that Iron Man would be Tony's death. She'd tried to brace herself for the moment it happened, First by distancing herself and then by accepting it. Taking each moment as a gift, taking Morgan as a gift, knowing that one day Tony would be gone and they would be left behind, mourning a husband and father. While the world mourned Iron Man they would mourn Tony Stark.

She had never wished to be proven wrong by Tony Stark before, by everything she wished she had been wrong.

She wished her husband could keep those promises that he'd made to her, to their daughter.

And she knew Tony, she knew him, and because of that she knew what she had to do. She knew that Tony would fight his way back to them, keep trying, even when it hurt, even if he was broken in the aftermath of it.

So, as Pepper knelt next to Tony as he lay gasping after the final snap of the Gauntlet she knew what she had to do, she had to let him go.

Whispered that they would be fine, trying to keep her voice from cracking, from breaking because Tony would know the truth if her voice wavered, and she told him that he could rest now as she pressed a final kiss to his lips and he let of his last breath, an exhalation of her name and she looked away, looked down as tears fell from her eyes as his eyes clouded over.

She should have prepared for this, should have reminded herself of how Iron Man would be Tony's death, she had always known that since the first time he'd announced it at the press conference so long ago. She should not have been so foolish to think that Tony Stark would be able to keep his promise to come home.

But she had always had faith in Tony Stark, even when he didn't have faith in himself. She'd let herself believe for so brief a moment that he'd come home.

That they would go home to Morgan and have their happily ever after.

Except.....

There are no guarantees in War.

\-----

A/N: Welp.

Sorry, I was browsing the Quotes that inspired thoughts of stories in me when I read them and I read this one again and I felt a need to write Pepper feels.

I'm so sorry. I don't even have excuses anymore.


End file.
